The Dream of Kaleidoscope
by lunaryu
Summary: Another sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain. Itachi wants to come back to Konoha, Sasuke, and Naruto. Running away from Akatsuki, can he escape? Can Naruto and Sasuke help him? Contains shounen ai ItaNaru ItaSasu SasuNaru ItaDei.And now CHAP.5!ENJOY!
1. Prologue: Your Wish

**A/N: **It's a special order from someone, another sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain. This time Itachi is the main character. I hope you like this one as much as before.

**Disclaimer:****Naruto is not mine...** but Luna is mine---!

**Warning:**_shounen ai_, confusion maybe (I suggest you to read The Night after Heavy Rain first before you read this one) for now...

**Summary: **_Itachi at last succeeds to overcome his burden. He wants to go back to Sasuke, Naruto, and Konoha. Can Konoha accept him again? Can he get out from Akatsuki? Can Naruto and Sasuke help him? Then what will the other Akatsukis do?_ _Mainly shounen ai (Sasu/Naru, Ita/Naru, Ita/Sasu and maybe Ita/Dei later...)_

* * *

**The Dream of Kaleidoscope**

**Another Sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Prologue: **_**Your Wish**_

Itachi was looking at his home village from afar in the middle of the night. The village was quite busy. Might be there was party. The long haired man sighed weakly.

_You actually really love him...until the point you don't want him to forget you..._

Naruto's voice was freshly ringing in his ears. Itachi then remembered his brother.

_I really love you, Sasuke..._

At that time, Itachi confessed his true feeling towards his brother, because he thought he would die soon. Itachi couldn't help but feel ashamed. He loved his brother, he really did. However, he loved Naruto as well. He loved them so much. He didn't want them to forget him. He wanted to be with them always.

"I see, you have made your mind then, _Oniisan_," someone spoke suddenly behind the raven.

Itachi didn't need to look back at the owner of the cheery voice because he knew well who it was. "It's you, fortuneteller," he said slowly in recognition.

"I told you to call me Luna, didn't I?" Luna, the blind pretty fortuneteller smiled at Itachi massively.

Itachi was silent for awhile, but still not looking at Luna. "What do you want this time, Luna?" at least he asked and called her properly.

Luna smiled more widely. "I want to help you, Itachi-san," she said in easy tone. "Overcoming your burden is not easy, but accepting the fact is easier than it. You did both of them well," she continued slyly.

Itachi didn't say anything. He only smiled small.

"Itachi-san, there's always chance if you try your best," Luna convinced. "Don't you want to reach your dream?" she asked slowly in soft tone.

"My dream…is only one…," Itachi whispered lowly. "But…it's impossible," he continued bitterly.

"Nothing is impossible for me," Luna said, full of confident. "Let me grant your wish, Itachi-san," she continued again.

"They will not accept me back," Itachi said desperately while turning his miserable face at Luna.

"They will accept you back," Luna objected. "At least, Sasuke and Naruto will, because they know your true self," she smiled small at Itachi again in really soft manner.

"Will they?" Itachi asked her slightly hoping.

"They will, obviously," Luna said without any doubt in her face and her eyes which are unable to see.

Itachi smiled small at Luna. "If you say so, then…," Itachi said while looking back at Konoha once more.

"Your wish... Tell me your wish," she asked while closing her eyes.

"I want to with them…Sasuke…and Naruto…," he said slowly, but surely.

"Sure…your wish…will be granted, Itachi-san…," Luna said surely while opening her eyes again sharply at Itachi. "But, I need the compensation to grant this wish, will you compensate it?" she asked again.

"What is it…?" Itachi asked at Luna warily at that.

Luna moved closer to the older Uchiha and then she whispered something into Itachi's ear. Itachi widened his eyes at Luna when he heard what the exchange of his wish was. He looked at Luna in disbelieving eyes, but Luna only shook her head. "That's the deal, the price of your wish," she said, not being able to change it.

Itachi thought for awhile, and then he sighed long. "I got it," he said slowly. "I'll exchange them," he continued.

"Then…you will arrive at Konoha in short time. Please be careful, and remember what the most important thing in your life is and what is precious to you," Luna said again before disappearing from Itachi's sight.

Itachi leaned his back at the branch of the tree, and then he sighed long. "I wish…I can always be with you…Sasuke, Naruto…." He whispered, and he knew he would achieve it. "Wait for me…only for awhile longer…!"

**End of Prologue**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Too short? Well, it's just a prologue. I decided to make it multiple chapters. Maybe I will make it longer next time. So, please review, ne!! Next time is the beginning of new journey!! Thanks and love you all! 

With Love,

Lunaryu


	2. The Run

**A/N: **Yooosh, it's the first chapter! Well, I know it's so short as well, but please bear with it for now, k? I'll try to make it longer next time. I promise! Saa, please ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be.**

**Warning: **foul language, implication of shounen ai (Ita/Dei), and a bit of violence….

**Note:**

"...talking..."

_"...talking in flash back..."_

_...Remembering_...

* * *

**The Dream of Kaleidoscope**

**Another Sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 1: _The Run_**

At the middle of the night...someone was running restlessly in the forest. His black patterned red-clouds cloak flowed in mid air as he was jumping and running branch to branch, trying desperately to erase his presence and trance from many people behind him who was running after him.

Itachi stopped running and quickly hid behind the main branch of a certain big tree. He breathed heavily as he sharpened his sense to feel the others' presence near him. While he was trying to perform the barrier around him, he remembered his conversation with his three comrades.

_**--Flash Back—**_

"_Quitting Akatsuki?"_ Dedara asked at Itachi in disbelieving tone and face. Sasori slipped the cup of tea on his hand and dropped it to the table, spilling the content and Kisame's jaw dropped to the floor, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"_Yes,"_ Itachi said slowly in determined face.

There's a complete silence in the room before suddenly Deidara, _"Pft...ahahahaha!"_ burst laughing madly while clutching his stomach in pained face. _"Oh My God, Itachi...since when have you been so funny like this?"_ he asked still laughing mercilessly, until his tears leaked out from his eyes.

"_Pft…I have just known that Itachi is capable of making a joke in that serious face,"_ Sasori said while cleaning the table from his tea and shook his head, feeing completely fooled.

"_Ya da na (no way), Itachi-san…! __Please don't surprise us like that. I thought my heart had exploded just now…,"_ Kisame sighed long in relieved face.

Itachi was silent for awhile when the others laughed slightly, but then he coughed. _"I'm not joking,"_ he said suddenly, even if the others still ignored him. _"I want to come back to Konoha,"_ he continued.

Deidara's laugh was stopped in second as he moved so fast to push Itachi, slamming the raven's back really hard to the wall. He looked at Itachi who widened his eyes in shock while coughing, in threatening look. _"Are you serious?"_ the blonde asked, intimidating while glaring daggers at him.

Itachi tried to calm his coughs as he felt his throat was pressed hard. He looked back at Deidara's blue eyes in determined eyes. _"I am,"_ he said lowly, still cool.

Sasori and Kisame looked at them in horror as Deidara narrowed his eyes at Itachi dangerously. _"You know what happen to person who wants to runaway from Akatsuki,"_ the blonde stated, not asking.

"_I know for sure,"_ Itachi answered him surely.

"_We can kill you right __**here**__ and __**now**__," _Deidara threatened him again while showing his intent to kill. Itachi was silent for awhile when he felt that.

"_Wait, Deidar-," _Kisame was trying to stop the long haired blonde, but he was cut fiercely.

"_Shut your fucking mouth up!"_ Deidara screamed at him while glaring deathly. Kisame shut his mouth instantly and Sasori looked at the blonde warily. Deidara looked back at Itachi still threatening him, as if he were demanding Itachi's answer.

Itachi was still silent as he stared deeply at Deidara's wide eyes. _"You can try,"_ Itachi murmured, not even changing his expression. It's still as stoned as ever, but somehow, Deidara saw the pain in his black coal eyes.

Deidara gritted his teeth in anger as he lifted his fist in front of Itachi's face. He intended to beat the shit out of him. However, Itachi didn't even blink when the punch almost landed on his face. Deidara stopped it in time one millimeter before it touched Itachi's perfect nose. Deidara's fist was trembling violently, not being able to hurt the one he loved.

"_Why---?"_ Deidara didn't understand. _"Why---!?"_

"_I have overcome my burden," _Itachi said slightly while closing his eyes. Then he touched Deidara's forehead with his own. _"I want to come back to them…,"_ he whispered slightly while smiling small.

Deidara couldn't say anything when he heard that. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop Itachi because the leader would definitely hunt him down if he ran away from Akatsuki, like Orochimaru did. However, he couldn't stop him.

"_Are you sure about this, Itachi?"_ Sasori asked behind them in serious tone. Itachi looked at the brown haired boy in sure gaze. _"I'm not Deidara, so I will not hesitate to kill you,"_ the boy said seriously and dangerously.

Kisame was dead confused. He didn't know why suddenly Itachi wanted to quit. If he had to follow the rule, he had to kill the brunet, but he didn't want to do it! Itachi was his partner, a really reliable partner. He would definitely felt losing him if the brunet was killed. _"Itachi-san…please think over it again,"_ he said, trying to convince the Sharingan user in desperate look. _"We are family, aren't we? Do you intend to leave your family?"_

Itachi only smiled painfully when he heard the question. When Kisame saw his face, he knew immediately that it was impossible to change Itachi's decision now. He was ready to die the moment he decided to quit Akatsuki. Kisame could only bend his head in regret.

"_Ima made…arigato (thank you for our entire time together until now),"_ Itachi said slowly as he loosened Deidara's grip from his shoulders. Deidara seemed powerless when his hands were undone from Itachi's body. The moment Deidara's hands dropped weakly to his side, Sasori activated his _kugutsu_ from his own body. He threw the poisoned _duodenum_ to Itachi who immediately jumped dodging it.

"_Nigasanai (I won't let you run)!" _Sasori shouted loudly as he jumped as well, running after the brunet who was desperately dodging the poisoned weapon Sasori carried in his body.

Kisame had no choice when he saw that. He was loyal to Akatsuki and the leader. Even if he liked Itachi so much, he couldn't let him do as his please. He jumped as well to help Sasori catch Itachi.

Deidara was staring at the battle in blank eyes. He loved Itachi. He really loved him, but now the brunet wanted to leave him. He was not the right person to ease his burden. Even if he was really loyal to Akatsuki…it's too much….

"_ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"_ The blonde screamed at Itachi while throwing his bomb to him. Tears ran flowing from his eyes as the bomb exploded beside the raven.

Itachi coughed slightly as he inhaled the smoke. He could tell that Deidara intentionally missed the target. Then he saw the shadow between the smokes. _"Run…," _the silhouette spoke lowly to him. He knew who it was. It was Deidara's clay bunshin. _"Don't come back ever again here…! Run…!"_

Itachi looked at the silhouette in sad gaze. He heard Deidara's voice trembling. He knew the blonde was crying. _"Thank you…, Deidara…!" _after saying that, Itachi used his teleportation jutsu to get away from that place.

_**--End of Flash Back—**_

Now the raven could sigh in relief as his barrier succeeded hiding him from his chaser. They're not only Sasori and Kisame, but also Hidan and Zetsu. It seemed Sasori had contacted them when he chased after Itachi with Kisame. Now the plant man and grey haired man were following them chasing after Itachi. It was just the matter of time before the leader and vice leader found out that he was running away from Akatsuki.

No, Itachi was not scared. He had prepared himself to face the worst situation. He had known he would not get away that easily from Akatsuki. However, still…he prayed to God that he could be saved from them. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to Konoha, to Sasuke, and to Naruto. He wanted to live with them. He wanted to be part of them.

Yes…on the run he silently prayed to God.

_Please…get me back beside them…!_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Eeh…still very short…, I know, I'm so sorry for the lack of tension. Well, at least I make a fighting scene here. Ah, poor of Deidara…, he chose Itachi over Akatsuki in the end. How sweet---! "Coughs," Sorry for that; Anyway, what do you think of this chapter aside its shortness? Is it good? Should I continue? I have plotted it already. It's just I want to make it in many chapters. Well, your reviews are always wanted. Ok, I think this is for now. Let's continue in next chapter! Thanks and love you all!

Oh yeah, next update...maybe at Monday or Tuesday. Wish me finishing the next chapter fast!! "grins"

With love,

Lunaryu


	3. The Sacrifice of Your Dream

**A/N: **Humm…first I want to say sorry for the delay. I don't know what happen to I can't find my owns stories in my account. Yes, so It's actually is not my fault that I delay to post this chapter 2. Well, this is chapter two… anyway. I love you guys for your supporting reviews! That's why I decided to make this chapter longer than the previous one…. Oh yeah, after reading this, don't forget to review, Ok? Well then, saa, please ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I really want to claim that Naruto and its boys are mine, but then I will surely go to jail if I do. So…sadly, I have to admit that **Naruto is not mine and never will be.** Well, Luna is mine though….

**Warning: **As always there will be _foul language_, _sounen ai_ (still Ita/Dei—sorry, this pairing becomes my favorite and obsession all of sudden ; ah, and Sasu/Naru a little in the middle), _violence_ (well, this time is a bit…harsh, no, VERY harsh, so please be ware), well, I actually didn't want to do this but…you may consider it _characters' death_ (I'm crying when I think about it)

Well, no need to babble more. On the story!

**The Dream of Kaleidoscope**

**Another Sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 2: **_**The**__**Sacrifice of Your Wish**_

Itachi gulped slightly when suddenly the forest stopped moving. It was strange. Even if it was in the middle of the night, it didn't mean the forest would sleep, right? Suddenly he remembered that Zetsu was one of his chasers.

_Oh, SHIT!!_

Itachi was about to undo his barrier and run again when suddenly something came up from underground. The green (was it old green or black?) plant man, Zetsu, appeared suddenly before Itachi's eyes. Then he smirked in shining yellow eyes. "_Mitsuketa_ (I found you)," he said while his _flower_ (what do you call it?) attacked Itachi, almost capturing his leg.

Itachi quickly jumped to the branch of the tree above him, but suddenly from his side, a sharp long iron tail attacked, surprising him as Itachi jumped again to dodge it. Sasori looked at him in threatening gaze. "We will not let you escape at what all costs," he said in serious tone.

Itachi performed hand seals and then, "_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!_" Itachi burst out the flames from his mouth to Sasori, trying to distract him. However then, suddenly there was another person jumping to him while shoving _Samehada._

_Kuso…it's Kisame!_

Itachi groaned slightly as the weapon scratched his cloak. Then he decided that his cloak limited his movement, so Itachi took off his cloak and threw it at Kisame to distract his vision. However, Itachi barely dodged as suddenly Hidan came from above and attacked him with kunai. It scratched Itachi's right arm rather deeply.

Itachi could only dodge as they attacked him together like that. He couldn't strike back! It was hard enough to dodge all their combining attacks. "What's wrong, Itachi? Why don't you strike back?" Hidan smirked at him while attacking him mercilessly with his kunai. "Where is your Sharingan?" he widened his smirk.

_Shit…!_

Itachi cursed inwardly as he was cornered.

"_Masaka_ (it can't be) that you actually _can't__use it_ instead of not wanting to use it, can you?" Sasori asked while performing hand seal to call his special _kugutsu_, Hiruko. Then he rode inside the doll as Hidan kept Itachi busy dodging his attack.

Then again, Kisame's Samehada which was still annoyingly bugging him- was really dangerous. Even if in real battle Itachi's power might be beyond him, Kisame's chakra was not kidding as well. He had enormous chakra that Itachi feared. The amount of his chakra was incredible and that's what Itachi couldn't stand. No matter how hard he dispelled Kisame's jutsu the shark man would not get tired and would keep attacking him until he ran out his own chakra.

_Shit…! What should I do now? It's impossible to beat all of them in a time. My power might be beyond them if it was one on one battle, but if they combine their attacks like this…I will not leave alive!_

Itachi thought as fear crept inside him. Might be…it was impossible after all. He didn't need to think that Konoha would accept him back or not, he might die right here on Akatsuki's hands!

Once again, Itachi performed jutsu. This time was Kage Bunshin. He tried hard to distract his opponents with his Kage Bunshin when he ran again, making some distance from them.

_I will never beat them if I didn't use it, my Sharingan…! But, that jutsu is…!_

When he ran again while keeping his Kage Bunshin existing, once again, he remembered….

_**--Flash Back—**_

"_I have to give…my Sharingan up…?"_ Itachi asked Luna in disbelieving face. He had known that his wish was ridiculously hard to grant. He might end up giving his soul, but he never thought that he would lose his Sharingan like this, at that kind of situation. Sharingan was his life…, but….

_If I can be with them for the rest for my life then…maybe it's worth it. Morever…this cursed eyes are the source of the pain and ache in Uchiha's blood. It's our identity yet…it brought the pain, suffer, and ache so much…._

"_I got it…. I'll exchange them,"_ Itachi answered slightly in sad gaze.

"_Well, I will not take your Sharingan out of your eyes, Itachi, but you will not be able to use it now," _Luna said while playing with her hair.

"_What do you mean?" _Itachi asked again, slightly confused.

"_I mean what I said," _Luna said again, eyes straightly on Itachi. Itachi shuddered for no reason when she did that. She might not be able to see, but the gleam on her eyes was telling him as if she saw Itachi's mind and heart. _"You can't use your Sharingan. If you do it…,"_ Luna spoke lowly in serious face. The moment she said that there would be another exchange if Itachi used his Sharingan, Itachi knew exactly that he had to bet his life to escape later.

_**--End of Flash Back—**_

_It doesn't surprise me though…because my wish is really hard, I need more sacrifice from myself to fulfill this dream. It's just like when I gain Mangekyou Sharingan. I had to kill my best friend as sacrifice. Then…to gain freedom from Uchiha clan…I had to kill my entire family. This is no different. Maybe…I have to die first to fulfill this dream. Damn, it! I'm really pathetic!_

Itachi was still trying to make more distance as he couldn't keep his Kage Bunshin anymore. Then Kisame, Sasori, Hidan and Zetsu chased after him again. Itachi looked at his back when he reached up the end of the cliff. He was stuck; there was no escape route anymore!

_Kuso, they're so persistent…!_

Itachi thought in annoyance as he stopped, turned his body to them, and then, "_Suiton, Seiryuudan no Jutsu!_" he shouted, performing his dragon water jutsu to wipe them out in one attack. Unfortunately, there was Kisame with them who could do the same jutsu, so they're ok, and more unfortunately to Itachi's dismay, Zetsu was not with them. When Itachi realized it, the plant man had been behind him, smirking evilly.

_Shit…!_

Itachi was not ready as the _flower_ grabbed his shoulder, crushing it really hard. Itachi groaned again in pain as he performed his Katon to free his self from Zetsu's plant, but it seemed he was not scared of fire. He grabbed Itachi's body firmly, not letting him escape as he waited for his other comrades to arrive there.

_Kuso, kuso…! Sasuke, Naruto-kun---!!_

Itachi was about giving up when he saw Sasori and Hidan caught them up. Then once again from inside Hiruko, Sasori asked him, "Would you cancel your intention earlier and go back to Akasuki, Itachi?" He looked at Itachi's eyes in threatening gaze. Simply, it's not a request, but an order to Itachi.

Itachi looked back at Sasori's eyes (actually Hiruko's) in determined gaze. "I will not take back my words. That is my way of Ninja," somehow, Itachi ended up saying same thing as Naruto. Now he knew what Naruto felt when he said that, the pride, the glory, the feeling which extremely good to feel.

"_Naraba_ (then)…_**shine**_** (die)**!" Sasori glared dangerously as he used Hiruko's tail to stab Itachi on his chest, but suddenly there was white clay blocking the attack before it touched Itachi. The clay exploded producing thick smoke.

"Stop it!! Cut it out, now!!" someone shouted outside the smoke. The wind blew the smoke away, revealing the intruder of the battle. "Please stop it! It's really ridiculous! Why must we fight to each other like this!?" Deidara yelled, protesting at them confusedly.

"Deidara…stop being a nuisance and leave us alone if you don't want to see Itachi dies," Hidan said coldly, without any expression on his tone. It's simply cold and death.

"No way! It's really weird! Why must we kill each other? Why can't we just close our eyes and let him go? Itachi will not sell us to anyone if he goes away. We're family!" Deidara said desperately.

"You…, you've been tainted so much by Naruto-kun. Haven't you realized it?" Sasori replied in mocking tone. "We're Shinobi, Deidara. Sure, we're family, but it's just because we have the same situation and the same goal. We just simply use each other for our own benefit. We move in harmony as a system we call Akatsuki. If there is one of us wanting to break apart, it will be a _bug_ to our harmony, and it will cause a critical damage when he is not eliminated. It is the same system in other hidden villages. If one of their Shinobis bugs them, they'll kill him," Sasori explained that matter to Deidara.

Kisame looked at Deidara in pained face and Zetsu didn't say anything. He just concentrated to hold Itachi firmly.

Deidara couldn't say anything as he heard that. He had known it. It's true what Sasori said. It's true that traitor couldn't be forgiven, but Itachi was….

_He only wants to be with the ones he loves…what's so wrong about that!?_

Deidara looked at Itachi who was hurt badly in his arm and shoulder. His breath was unsteady. He lost too much blood. Deidara couldn't stand looking at him like that. He shut his eyes in regret.

"You get it now, right? Then, step aside. You don't have to look it," Sasori said while removing clay which was stuck on his tail. Then he backed to his task to kill Itachi.

_Deidara…._

Itachi was grateful when he saw him. There was someone able to understand his dream. Itachi smiled slightly at Deidara in soft smile. When the blonde opened his eyes and saw the look on Itachi's face, his body moved on its own accord.

Sasori once again used Hiruko's tail to stab Itachi. Itachi had given up. He would die there just as he thought. However, a moment before he closed his eyes, Itachi saw a blur of blonde rushing between him and Sasori. Using kunai, the blonde ripped the flower's stem which tied Itachi and then, Itachi heard his voice.

"Itachiiiiiiiii!!" Deidara shouted as he hugged the raven from front. Itachi's eyes shot open at that and he saw the event in front of his eyes in slow motion.

Sasori looked so shocked at Deidara's motion and he tried to stop the tail, but he was too late a second when the tail stabbed Deidara's back, making the blonde widen his eyes as pain struck his back, sending both the blonde and Itachi fall from the cliff to the valley under them.

When they fell together, Itachi in Deidara's embrace, Itachi couldn't help yelling, "DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Uchiha Compound; 02:00—

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he woke up to sit violently from his sleep. He breathed heavily as if he just ran ten kilometers in full speed. Sweat broke out from his entire skin, wetting his body from the top of his head until the bottom of his feet.

Naruto woke up beside him in alert. "Sasuke?" he asked the raven as the blonde clutched the blanket on his leg to over his lower body. Naruto looked at Sasuke's stern face in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Sasuke gulped slightly and then slowly, he created pace to his breath and then he sighed long. He looked at Naruto in soft gaze. "I'm fine…. It's just a nightmare," he said slowly.

Naruto was silent for awhile before he got the idea. "Is it about Itachi-san?" he guessed.

Sasuke looked surprised when he heard that. He looked at Naruto in _'how do you know?'_ kind of face. Naruto chuckled. "I thought shortly after the incident you'd definitely dream about him. Jeez, brothers…," Naruto said in teasing tone.

Sasuke blushed at that. "Well, it can't be helped, you know. We're brothers by blood after all," Sasuke said slightly annoyed. Naruto kept chuckling seeing Sasuke's face.

"Then…what kind of nightmare is it?" Naruto asked while hugging Sasuke on his chest and snuggling him lovingly.

Sasuke blushed slightly at Naruto's lovely motion. "Well…I don't really remember, but…something…. _Wakaranai, kedo…nanka sugoku iya na kanji ga suru_ (I don't know for sure, but…somehow I feel really bad feeling about this). Maybe…it's just _my_ dream after all," Sasuke said in concerned face.

Naruto was silent again for awhile. "You know, nightmare can be luck if you tell someone about it," Naruto said in his soft smile. Sasuke smiled back at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe…Itachi will come back to us," Sasuke said while closing his eyes slowly. He hugged Naruto back and kissed his lips in butterfly kiss.

Naruto was glad, that in the end, Sasuke could forgive his brother. Now, if there was a chance, they would surely go to take Itachi back from Akatsuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--Back to Akatsuki's party—

Slowly, Itachi's and Deidara's bodies and voices disappeared in the depth and darkness of the valley. The rest of people stood silently and stiffly on the cliff, looking down as if they tried to find the trace of living.

"They fell. Should we pursue them to retrieve their bodies?" Zetsu asked Sasori slowly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"You don't need to. Under this cliff is the cliff of the death. Even if they're still alive, they won't last long with their wounds. Itachi and Deidara are dead," Sasori said coldly while turning his back off the cliff. He undid his Hiruko and walked away alone, leaving them.

Hidan and Zetsu looked at each other and they shrugged. Then Hidan jumped away, and Zetsu entered the underground again, leaving Kisame there alone. Kisame felt like crying when he stared deeply at the valley. "Itachi-san…, Deidara…!" He said slowly in sad-regretting tone. Then he threw his face away from the dark valley. He walked away following Sasori who had gone first.

Meanwhile Sasori was walking alone in the dark forest. His face was mixed between regret and fury. He didn't know why he felt that way. He didn't know, but…

"_I will not let Itachi die! The Leader has decided that you will take over his position if we don't get Naruto-kun."_

Sasori remembered what he said when they battled together when the Jounin of Konoha attacked their base. He said that as an excuse, but it was a lie. He didn't want him to die. He didn't want to lose any comrade that he considered as his family. Sasori should know that he had been tainted by Naruto as well.

"_Shinobi wa ningen dakara (because Shinobi is human), it's ok to have feelings; happiness, sadness, pain, anger, they're necessary to be human…."_

Naruto's words rang in his ears. He didn't know what he felt now. He just felt that it was extremely hot that his eyes watered.

_Water…? Tears…!? _

Sasori was surprised when he felt the tears falling down from his eyes. It's impossible. He was a _kugutsu_. He couldn't cry anymore. There was no way would tears come from his eyes.

_Then…what it is…? Why does it feel hurting so much…!?_

Sasori collapsed, kneeling to the ground while tears were flowing unstoppably from his eyes, he cried. He didn't know why he could cry even if he was a kugutsu, but hell, it didn't matter anymore. "_Kuso…, kuso…!_" He was angry. He was extremely angry with himself. He was powerless…. He had no choice. He was an Akatsuki, and as Shinobi, he couldn't let his feeling conquer his loyalty.

However, at that time…he wished that he was not a Shinobi. He wished that he was not Akatsuki. He wished…that he was on Itachi's and Deidara's side. "Itachi…, Deidara…. Please…stay alive…!" While crying, Sasori silently prayed to God, that they would be ok, that he succeeded to let them escape.

under the cliff in the valley—

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and groaned slightly as the pain on his arm and his shoulders attacked him. Then he immediately remembered that he fell from a cliff together with Deidara who -God know why- had protected him. Itachi woke up suddenly, ignoring the pain on his own body to look for Deidara. He scanned the area around him slowly and he found the blonde laying there, somewhere in front of his spot in weak state.

"Deidara!" Itachi tried his best to stand, even if it was so painful. He walked nearing the body of his friend slowly. Then he knelt beside the lifeless blonde. "Dei-…," Itachi touched his body, and then he lifted his head to support him. Blood was pooling around him. It was Deidara's from the wound he received after Sasori stabbed him. It's quite serious and somehow, Itachi felt that Deidara was….

_No…!_

Itachi hugged the body in sad expression. "I'm sorry…," he whispered lowly in trembling. "You sacrificed yourself for me, Deidara…. Thank you, I will not waste your life and give you a proper funeral…!" Itachi closed his eyes sadly.

"_Chotto, itachi_ (wait a sec, Itachi), please don't kill me without my permission," suddenly Deidara spoke in annoyance.

"Huh, _ikiteruno ka_ (you're still alive)?" Itachi said in puzzled look.

"Bastard," Deidara said in his pout. "You should have known I'm still alive when you touched me," he said while trying to sit up, but it seemed impossible. "Ouch…!" he groaned in pain as his back protested.

"Hey, don't wake up in sudden movement like that. Your back is injured badly, you know," Itachi said while giving him proper support to stay laying on the ground.

"_Kuso_," Deidara cursed slowly. "_Dase na, ore wa_ (I'm so pathetic)," he continued while covering his eyes with his arm. "I have not only failed as a Shinobi (because I chose my feeling over my loyalty)…but also betrayed my family (Akatsuki). It really is a shame…, I'm so pathetic," he added more.

Itachi looked at him in regret. "Sorry, it's my fault," he said in low tone.

"No, it's not. I was the one who decided my action," Deidara said while looking at Itachi's depressed look. "Well, it's a punishment because I betray the one to whom I should give my loyalty. However, Itachi…I don't care if my action was right or wrong because it was my choice. I chose you over Akatsuki," Deidara grinned at him, but he quickly winced as the pain struck him again. "Jeez…it's hard to even grin," he said in annoyance.

"Deidara…," Itachi looked touched by the blonde's words.

"Ah, whatever; my life will not last over three days because of Sasori-danna's poison after all," Deidara said while sighing.

"I will not let you die!" Itachi countered suddenly in serious gaze.

Deidara looked surprised at that. Then he smiled. "I wish I could go with you, Itachi," he said slowly. "It would be really fun if I could go with you, but…it seems I can't. My body can't move anymore…," he said while closing his eyes.

"Don't speak like that. You will be ok after I take you to medic nin in Konoha," Itachi said encouraging Deidara.

"Itachi…many things happened when we're in Akatsuki. None of them I regret," Deidara said while opening his eyes again to look at Itachi's black coal eyes. "I like the look on your eyes when you're fighting, but I like them most when you're smiling. It's very rare to see you smile, so…can you smile for me…for the last time…?" Somehow, Deidara's breath became unsteady and his voice weakened.

_What…? His voice weakens…! Impossible, the poison is…!_

"What are you saying? You'll be ok!" Itachi said, rather panicked now.

"Why is it…I felt really tired…," Deidara said slowly.

_No way! Don't tell me it's really a new poison which can kill less than three days!_

Itachi thought in horror as he suddenly was aware of that possibility.

"Itachi…the thing I appreciate most in my life…," Deidara felt really sleepy now.

"Deidara, don't speak anymore!" Itachi shouted, but it seemed Deidara couldn't hear him anymore.

"_Kimi to deaeta ni…yokatta_ (I'm so happy…that I meet you)…!" After saying that in soft smile, Deidara closed his eyes completely and stopped moving at all.

"No…," Itachi looked so shocked at that. "No…! Deidara!! Open your eyes! Open you fucking eyes, damn it!!" Itachi shook Deidara's body violently to wake him up, but the blonde didn't respond him. His face was still smiling as if he told Itachi that he would be ok.

"No…, don't…!" Itachi shook his head as he felt like crying. "Deidara!! Wake up!! Open your eyes!!" he shouted loudly while clutching Deidara's cloak.

"Oh, shut up, Itachi! I'm trying to sleep here, you know!" suddenly Deidara yelled at him.

Itachi snapped open his eyes and looked at the annoyed face in front of him. "Dei-…, bastard, don't surprise me like that!" Itachi yelled at him back while blushing. Shit, he almost cried! Itachi quickly wiped his tears which were almost falling.

"I can't help it! I'm tired and sleepy. I need rest!" he said still in annoyance.

Itachi sighed in relief now. "Well then…you can sleep now," he said while ruffling Dedara's hair.

"Hey, don't treat older person like that," Deidara protested. "I'm not a kid, bastard," he continued while pouting.

Itachi smirked. Then, will it be ok if I do this?" Itachi bent his head at Deidara's face, and then he kissed Deidara's lips in cast kiss. Deidara widened his eyes in surprise mixed embarrassment. He blushed madly at that. Itachi smirked again at him.

"You should not tease older person like that," Deidara said while still blushing looking at another way.

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"You do know I'm not praising you," Deidara said in annoyance at Itachi's arrogance. Itachi only chuckled when he heard that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi looked at Deidara's sleeping face in soft smile. Then his face became serious all of sudden.

_It will be impossible to bring Deidara to Konoha with my condition now. What should I do to help him? I don't have something useful with me in this kind situation. Shit…! I should be prepared more…!_

"Need a hand, _oniichan_?" Someone suddenly spoke behind Itachi. He was surprised like hell and quickly reached his kunai and faced whoever it was. "Hi, Itachi-san," Luna waved his hand while smiling exactly in front Itachi's face.

"You…, can't you appear in normal way?" Itachi asked while sweat dropping as he sighed and put down his kunai again. "You will cause accident that will kill you, you know," he continued slightly annoyed.

"Ah, _hidoi_ (how mean), even if I try to offer a help to you…," Luna said while pouting slightly in hurt face.

"Stop that, you make me shudder," Itachi said while shivering as his back shuddered.

"Then…what do you need now, Itachi-san?" Luna asked again in sweet smile.

Itachi looked at Luna in dismay. Indeed he needed her to save Deidara now, but he knew that woman would not help him in free. He need more sacrifice if he wanted to save Deidara. He didn't know what crazy things did Luna want him to exchange her help now, but it wasn't like he have any choice after all.

"Deidara…, please save him. He has been poisoned, and if we leave him like this, he will die in three days," Itachi told her.

"It's an easy task for me, but you need to pay the price," Luna said in her smirk.

_Oni (devil)!_

Itachi thought while throwing her dirty look. Itachi sighed. "I've known it already. Then, what things do you want me to exchange now?" he asked in weak voice.

"Well…how about…your and his memory?" she asked in mischief smile.

"Memory?" he asked in puzzled look.

"Yes, your and his memory when you're together," Luna said. Itachi widened his eyes in shocked look. "Well?" Luna asked again.

"You…after taking my Sharingan now you want to take my memory…. Then what was left in me if you took all of them?" Itachi protested now.

"Your dream," Luna said in easy tone. "Your dream to be with the ones you love…will always be left on your heart, or…you'll choose that blonde over your dream?" she asked again in teasing words.

Itachi looked hooked at that question. He bent his head slowly. "I…love Deidara as well," he said in low tone.

"Then…he's included on your dream, right? You will not lose everything," Luna said again in happy look. Itachi was just aware of that and looked at Luna in confused face. "I want to see you happy, Itachi-san," she said in soft smile now.

"Then, why don't you just grant my wish without making me doing something dangerous like this?" Itachi asked as if he didn't accept the trade. "I've given you the Sharingan and I still have to face disaster like this. It's the same as I grant my own wish," Itachi continued in annoyance.

"No, it's not like that, Itachi-san," Luna countered him immediately. "Your trade of your Sharingan is a trade to give the _zettai_ (absolute) of granting your wish. You know, there're fifty percent probable of the success if you take action by yourself. However, if you ask me to grant it, it will absolutely, definitely succeed at 100 percent rate. There, as long as you try your best, you will _absolutely_ reach that dream," she explained. "No one can change his destiny without trying hard," she continued.

"Huh…you will not let everything be easy for me, won't you?" Itachi asked in dismay.

"Of course, if it's too easy, everything will be so boring!" Luna exclaimed.

_Crazy fortuneteller… She makes my life her toy---!_

Itachi thought in sweat drop and annoyance at the same time.

"Well, all of these are the things you have to sacrifice to grant your wish. You have to bear with it," Luna said in reassuring voice.

_You can say that because you're not the one who experiences it!_

Itachi thought again in dismay. However then, he sighed long. "Well, if you say so then…please," Itachi said, giving up while closing his eyes.

Luna touched Itachi's forehead. "Your wish…is granted," she said in ringing voice. After Itachi heard the words, he felt dizzy suddenly and his consciousness was flying away. In second, Itachi lost conscious completely and collapse to the ground.

"When you wake up later…you'll walk straightly on the path towards your dream…."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

**A/N: **Heya, this is chapter 2! What do you think? Is the action scene good? I have to say sorry first about the oOC-ness and about the Jutsu Hidan and Zetsu have. To be honest I haven't read the manga where they appeared. In my nation, the manga has been only released until vol.32 and I haven't read the next. Anyway…reviews? I know it's a crazy way to end the chapter, but honestly, I don't want to make the angst part more tensely than this. I don't want to kill anyone either. It's fun to make Itachi being emotional though…"coughs" Well, I think that's for now…about the update…maybe at Saturday, May 19. Then…let's meet again in next chapter! Thank you and love you, guuuuys!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	4. The Lost Memory

**A/N: **Err…I'm so sorry because I'm late to post this chapter. I have just realized that it's impossible to write two stories in a time between my busy times. That's why I will not show when I will update. But I promise to tell you in review reply when I will update the story. That's why you have to review if you want to know when I will update and make sure to leave your mail address if you're not a member of so I can contact you guys.

Yoooosh, I'm extremely happy because many people love this story! Well, to show you my happiness, I'll give you THIS! _Kore wa_ chapter 3! Please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never ever be mine **even if I pray to God everyday. That's why I make fan fic instead. Well, Luna is mine though….

**Warning: **_foul language_ (of course it will always appear), _shounen ai _(this time about Sasu/Naru, and some Ita/Naru and Ita/Sasu, and maybe some Kaka/Iru and maybe…jeez I pair everyone here), and…oh, some humors of oOC-ness. ANYWAY, just read it, and don't forget o review!

* * *

**The Dream of Kaleidoscope**

**Another Sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 3: _The Lost Memory_**

--Akatsuki's Base; two days after Itachi's escape—

The leader of Akatsuki was reading something when Sasori came in front of him. "We're back, Leader," the boy greeted the man shortly.

The man was silent for awhile, not even looking at Sasori as he was still reading the page on his book delicately. Sometimes later, he flipped the page before eventually lifting his gaze at the brown haired boy. "_Nani ka atta no ka _(did something happen)?" he asked slowly emotionlessly.

Sasori lifted his face at the leader in surprise. "_Doshite_ (why)…?" he asked in confused look as if he were asking the leader _'how do you know?'_

"_Kao ga…honto ni warui zo_ (your face…looks really horrible)," Leader said while piercing his gaze deeply at Sasori's eyes. The boy (**A/N:** can we really call him a boy? He's old actually, but his face is…aaah, I don't know anymore. Please continue) startled at that, and then he quickly looked at another way. They were silent again for awhile before the Leader took his gaze off of Sasori and came back to read his book. "So…what happened?" he asked while reading.

Sasori hesitated for awhile before eventually he sighed in defeat because he knew he couldn't lie to him. "I want to report that Itachi had run away from Akatsuki, along with Deidara, but now they're dead because we succeeded in killing them before the ran away.

The Leader stopped to look at Sasori again in unreadable expression. "_Honto ka _(oh, really)?" he asked lowly in prying tone.

Sasori couldn't look at his eyes. He just looked at the ground, "Yes," and answered him slowly.

"Ah, so…," the Leader said slowly, and then went back to read his book. "Anything else?" he asked.

Sasori was rally surprised at that. It seemed the Leader was not really surprised. No, he looked like not caring about that matter. Sasori couldn't understand this.

_Sore dake (is that all)? Is that all he said after one of his family members had run away? Is that how he responded after hearing Itachi's and Deidara's death? Moreover…what the hell is he reading!?_

Sasori looked at the Leader as if he were an alien from Mars when he looked at the orange book he was holding right now.

_Isn't that a book called 'Icha-Icha Paradise' which is always read by Kakashi the Copy Ninja? Then again…that Ero-Sennin Jiraya made that book, didn't he?! The Leader…the leader read '__**that-ero- kind**__' of book!? _

Now Sasori made a face as if the world would end in second. '_Ero_' and '_The Leader_' would never come in one sentence anyway….

"What's wrong, Sasori? Just now you looked like wanting to kill me," the Leader said again in teasing tone, not even releasing his eyes from the orange book.

Sasori startled again and fixed his face. "What…what are you saying, Leader? Of course I didn't," Sasori said in stern smiling face and inwardly he was sweat dropping restlessly.

_No, that's not the point. Why the hell can he keep his expression like that when he is reading something like that!? Doesn't he have emotion at all!?_

Now, Sasori was hell curious until the point that he wouldn't mind dying to know how the Leader of Akatsuki could be like that. However then, he remembered that he couldn't let his curiousness kill him. He didn't want to die early after all (hey, you're old enough to die…). "Moreover, our plan about capturing Bijuu, it seems we've found _Nanabi_'s presence in Water Fall Hidden Village," Sasori said, dropping the first subject, not even wanting to know why the Leader read that book.

"Well, since Deidara and Itachi had gone, why don't you go there with Kisame or Hidan to retrieve that Bijuu?" Leader gave Sasori order.

"Well, if you said so, then…," Sasori was about agreeing it slowly as suddenly a light appeared behind the Leader. Sasori was really surprised as the light suddenly blinded him; and in second, something or someone appeared behind the leader who seemed not caring about that event.

"_Dare_ (who is it)!?" Sasori shouted in alert as the person walked forward, revealing herself in front of the two men. Sasori was about attacking him when the leader suddenly raised his hand to stop him.

"_Daijoubu_ (it's ok), _kanojo wa teki janai_ (she's not an enemy)," Leader said slowly, still reading his book.

"_Shiritai no ka,_ (do you know her), Leader?" Sasori asked, still in alert mode. He narrowed his eyes at the woman in gypsy outfit who was smiling calmly at him or…at something, he was not sure.

"_Eeh_ (yeah)," the Leader said. "You can go now, Sasori," he said while closing his book.

"But, Leader…!" sasori wanted to protest, but then the Leader glared at him. Sasori looked cornered at his gaze. He groaned lowly as he eventually gave in. "I don't know if you're killed," he said that really lowly while muttering curses at the Leader inwardly. Then he was off.

"You don't treat your subordinate kindly, Leader," the woman said in fluttering cheery voice.

"I don't want to hear that from you who treat people's life as your toy," Leader said while keeping his book safely inside his cloak.

"_Hidoi na_ (that's mean), Leader…. You hurt lady's feeling, you know," the woman said in hurt expression, of course it's clearly a fake one.

The Leader sighed in bored face. "It's your doing, right, about Itachi's and Deidara's case, _Luna_?" the Leader guessed lowly, slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Luna, the blind fortuneteller, asked in her fake smile.

"Don't fuck with me. I know you set your interest on them. What do you want?" The Leader glared at the woman fiercely in his golden piercing eyes.

"What are you saying, Leader? I'm only doing my job," she said slowly while closing her eyes. "I'm in no one's side. I'll do what I want and no one can stop me," she continued while opening her blind eyes again. "Neither can you," she smirked at the Leader.

Suddenly someone pressed the head of kunai on Luna's neck from behind while saying, "Look where's your position before saying something such boorish thing to our leader, bitch!"

The leader was quite surprised, but Luna didn't even flinch at that. "Stop it, Vice Leader!" he shouted at the man before he got out of hand as suddenly something black claw-shaped things burst from Luna's back, slamming the Vice Leader to get away from Luna. The Vice Leader was sent fly for three meters behind and hit his back at the wall.

The leader looked at them while sighing long. "That's why I said don't…," he said slowly in bored face.

"Wha-…what the hell was that…!?" Vice Leader tried to stand up in confused-amazed look as he watched the black thing behind Luna in full interest.

"Ah, this is? Well, this boy is my _Shikigami_ (summoned creature). He will not let me be hurt," Luna said while smiling. "I'm sorry, did he hurt you?" she asked slowly while throwing her blank gaze at the Vice Leader.

"Who are you, actually?" Vice Leader asked in warning look.

"I don't have any obligation to answer you," Luna said in arrogant smirk.

"_Kisama_---!" the Vice Leader looked so pissed off.

"Stop it, you two," Leader cut their conversation suddenly. "Vice Leader, this woman is neither our enemy nor friend. We'd better stay away from her," he warned him.

"That's right…I don't have any interest on you anyway," Luna said while spit her tongue out at Vice Leader childishly.

"What!?" the Vice Leader looked like exploding in second.

"Luna, would you please get going now. You begin to piss us off," Leader glared at Luna dangerously.

"_Ya da, kowai_ (oh, no, you're so scary), Leader," Luna acted as if she was scared, but of course it was obviously a lie. "Well, if you want me to go so badly, I'll go," she said while walking closely to the Leader. Then she whispered something into the Leader's ear while smiling mischief as her body began to disappear. In seconds, she was gone from her spot, leaving the emptiness and silence on that room.

"_Nani mono da, _aitsu (what the hell is she)?" the Vice Leader asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "Leader, who is she?" he asked the man beside him in curious face.

"_Wakaranai _(I don't know)," the leader said while sitting and opening his book again. "I know only her name and the fact that…_kanojo wa ningen janai _(she is not human)…." He said slowly as he began reading his orange book again.

_Not human…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--A year later; somewhere; near Konohagakure; 8:00--

"Sakuraaa! Big forehead, stop sulking and come out, damn it! I don't have anything to do with Neji! He's just a friend! Hey, do you hear me!?" Ino shouted around the woods to find her pink haired best friend (but it seemed recently she had become her girlfriend).

Ino waited for three minutes and there's no reply from Sakura. It pissed Ino off so much. "Sakuraaaa, stop this stupid jealousy! Neji is a friend, and you're my lover! Can't you differ that!?" the blonde haired girl shouted again in warning tone, but still no reply from the pink haired girl. "Fine if you want to sulk. Sulk for the rest of your life!" Ino huffed and turned her back when suddenly she heard rustling sound from the bushes.

"Ha, there you are!" Ino jumped at the bush and hugged the person in front of her, but then she felt something different. That person smelled different from Sakura. It smelled…like blood.

Ino widened her eyes as she jumped back and pulled out her kunai. She threw the kunai at the person; of course she missed on purpose. She just wanted to distract the person whoever it was. "_Dare da_ (who are you)!?" Ino shouted at her opponent, but she gasped in shock as she faced a man with long black hair. Then his face…it resembled Sasuke so much.

_Sasuke-kun…!?_

She widened her eyes again in surprised, but then she quickly realized that it was not him. "_Chigau_ (wrong), you're not Sasuke-kun. Who are you?" Ino asked again in warning tone. "Are you imposter?" she pulled another kunai in intimidating movement.

_Sasuke…? Dare (who)…? Who is he…?_

Itachi looked at the blonde girl in front of him in dazed eyes.

_Who…where…what am I doing here…?_

Itachi began to look around. He felt something missing. He couldn't find it. What? What was he searching for? He couldn't remember. He didn't remember why he ended up in that place. He didn't remember what happened. Then a flash of memory came to his mind; a blonde haired boy in his foxy grin.

_Naru-…to-kun…?_

Suddenly he felt something hitting his head. He looked at behind and found a girl in pink hair. "Ino, stay away from him!! He's Uchiha Itachi!! Akatsuki!" the pink haired girl shouted in concerned look.

"What!?" Ino looked so shocked and she quickly jumped back several meters from Itachi beside Sakura.

"_Yoku kita yo ne, _(you've got gut to come here) Akatsuki! What do you want now, kidnapping Naruto again!?" Sakura yelled and glared daggers at Itachi who looked at her in confused face.

_Naruto…?_

Itachi thought for a second before he eventually asked, "You know…Naruto?" Sakura and Ino looked at him in surprise. "Where…where can I find him?" he asked like a lost child. Ino and Sakura looked at him as if he were and alien or something. However, they looked at each other when they saw no offence from the man.

"Hey, are you sure he's Itachi, Sasuke-kun's elder brother?" Ino whispered at Sakura beside her.

"Like hell if he's not. I'm sure! I even bring his photograph!" Sakura yelled in whisper.

"So…but he doesn't look like a killer, more…like a lost child," Ino said again keeping her voice low. "But…what the hell do you bring his picture for?" Ino glared at Sakura in pissed look.

"He's so cool that's why," Sakura said while throwing her face away from her.

_Omae na (jeez, you)…._

Ino rolled her eyes and went back to stare at Itachi. "Why are you here, Uchiha Itachi?" Ino asked warily at the raven. "What's your purpose for coming here?"

"My purpose…," Itachi tried to think about it, but he seemed not remembering it. "I…don't know…," he said slowly. "I just…want to meet Naruto-kun…," he continued again.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other again. "He seems weird," Ino commented.

"It seems something has happened," Sakura said. "Can you come here for a second, Itachi-san?" she asked still in wary.

"Sakura!?" Ino looked surprised at her sudden motion.

"It's ok. If he shows dangerous motion, I'll crush him with my power," Sakura said while smirking evilly.

_Since when has she had that much confidence in her strength?_

Ino looked at her in sweat drop. Well, she had been trained by Tsunade after all, so it was obvious.

Surprisingly, Itachi came to Sakura without any doubt. No offence, no curious, as if he were not a Shinobi. Sakura reached her hand at Itachi's head and began to examine it with medical Ninjutsu. She looked surprised when she found something.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked curiously.

"It seems he has amnesia," Sakura said.

……………………………………………………………

There's a complete silence before suddenly Ino, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!" shouted in shocked face.

Jounin Office; 9:30—

Naruto was drinking tea from his cup while looking and admiring his home village outside the window in relaxed expression. "Aaah, it's so peaceful…," he said comfortably.

"You sure have no work, Usuratonkachi," suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of the window in Anbu mask.

"Ah, Sasuke…you're back," Naruto smiled at him in lazy smile.

"Stop making a face like that. Jeez, are you really a Jounin?" Sasuke asked in sweat drop as he was removing his mask from his face.

"_Hidoi na_ (how mean), Sasuke, of course I am, even if I'm a baby faces like this," Naruto pouted cutely at him.

Sasuke blushed slightly at that. "_Ba-baka_ (God, did he stutter just now!?)," Sasuke commented while walking casually and put his mask on the desk. Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke's slight pink cheeks.

"Ne, Sasuke," suddenly Naruto was behind Sasuke and hugged his waist from behind. "Do you find any information…about _him_?" Naruto asked slowly.

"No," Sasuke answered slowly. "I can't find any trace about him or Akatsuki," he continued.

"Hmm…I wonder what he's doing now," Naruto closed his eyes and enjoy the body heat of Sasuke in comfortable hug. Sasuke smiled softly as he held Naruto's hands firmly in his.

"I will be really jealous if you think about him so much," Sasuke said in reply.

"Baka, what makes you jealous?" Naruto loosened his hug and Sasuke turned his face at Naruto. He stared deeply at Naruto's eyes in soft caring gaze. Sasuke lifted his hand to touch Naruto's cheek.

"You had been with him all the times when you're in Akatsuki, and he had even kissed you before," Sasuke said. At this point, he felt pissed off suddenly at his stupid older brother. "Well, that's because you're brainwashed, but still I can't be reckless. I don't know what will happen if the two of you are together again," Sasuke whispered lowly near Naruto's face.

"Hmm…what a possessive bastard you are," Naruto chuckled slightly. "But then, I love it how you treat me," Naruto whispered as well, giving his sexy voice to Sasuke. "I don't hate Itachi-san though," he added.

"I will not let you be taken from me," Sasuke said while tracing his finger on Naruto's neck, and then he pulled Naruto to kiss his lips passionately.

"Hn…," Naruto curved his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him more closely to deepen the kiss.

"AHEM," suddenly there's a voice behind them which interrupted the brave love scene.

Sasuke and Naruto startled and quickly parted to look at who it was. There, in front of the door, Iruka crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at them in annoyed look mixed with embarrassment. "You two…if you want to lovey-dovey, please do it at home, not in office and in working time!" he said in pissed look.

"Ahaha, sorry, Iruka-sensei…it has been awhile that's why," Naruto said while grinning in his foxy grin as always, slightly blushing.

Sasuke tried to keep his cool emotion but couldn't help looking at another way when Iruka glared at him fiercely. Yep, Iruka still couldn't accept the fact that his favorite student, Naruto, was together with Sasuke. Look, Naruto was supposed to be straight, and that Uchiha-brat ruined it like he took after Kakashi who ruined _Iruka's straightness_.

"Ruka-chaaaan, where are youuuu?" yep, you could hear Kakashi's sing-sang voice which were calling Iruka in fluttering flying way. Iruka shuddered in many ways when he heard that.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei calls you," Sasuke said in innocent face even if he knew about his teacher's relationship.

Iruka glared again at Sasuke in blushing face. "That's not your business!" Iruka shouted. Bad movement, Iruka; because of his shout, Kakashi could detect his position and suddenly he appeared behind Iruka in a poof of smoke.

"I found you, _MY_ Ruka-chaaaan!" Kakashi hugged Iruka with his full arms and heart while grinning widely.

"GYAAAAAH!! Stop it, Kakashi-sensei!! We're working now, in front of people!!" Iruka shouted in shock, blushing madly, struggling hard to free himself from Kakashi, but it seemed Kakashi's hold on him was stronger than his struggle. He couldn't escape.

_Good job, Kakashi-sensei!!_

Sasuke laughed and lifted his thumb at Kakashi inwardly while trying to suppress his laughter outside. He covered his mouth in shaking body. Naruto was laughing madly at his teachers' affair. Iruka was really embarrassed at that situation and he whacked Kakashi's head hard until the silver haired Jounin released him in XoX face.

"Don't laugh!" Iruka shouted and glared again at Sasuke and Naruto. "I came here to deliver message from Hokage-sama, you know," he huffed in annoyance. "Hokage-sama is calling for you," he said suddenly.

"What…you should say that early," Naruto said while still chuckling.

"How could I say that when I saw you like _that_!?" Iruka protested.

"_Hai-hai_, Iruka-sensei, we understood quite well. Now we're leaving," Naruto said while waving his hand as if he dismissed him.

"Naruto!!" Iruka shouted at him loudly while rising his fist and showing his fangs at Naruto in red-annoyed looking face. Naruto quickly ran away from that place, leaving Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised and quickly bowed slightly before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Jeez, those brats…!" Iruka huffed again, still annoyed. However then, he softened his face as he remembered how happy Naruto and Sasuke were now. They could be together with the one they loved and laughed together everyday. Seeing their happiness, that's the happiest thing for Iruka.

"Ruka-chaaan," suddenly Kakashi was resurrected. He hugged Iruka again from behind in loving mode.

Iruka shuddered again, but he didn't struggle this time. "Oh, you're still alive," he said in paled face.

"Why do you hate my touch so much? Kakashi asked while crying like a kid.

"Stop it! That's gross, Kakashi-sensei!!" Iruka shouted at him while pushing him away in blushing madly face. His face was so red as if he were a squid, boiled in 100 degrees Celsius.

"But you look like enjoying it so much, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said persistently while smiling widely under his mask.

"Excuse me, who enjoy what!?" Iruka kept struggling while still blushing hard.

"Here?" Kakashi used his hand to touch the _forbidden place_ of Iruka's body. Iruka widened his eyes in second and a nanosecond forward he gave a nice hard uppercut to Kakashi in red-angry face mixed with embarrassment.

"DIE and GO TO HELL, you ERO JOUNIN!!" Iruka shouted loudly at him without mercy, sending Kakashi fly one hundred meters.

Hokage Office—

"You're late, Naruto, Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled at them in annoyance when the two boys showed their presence in front of Hokage-sama.

"Hey, baachan, that's not our fault," Naruto defended.

"Shut up and listen, brat!" Tsuande shouted while glaring at the blonde in fierce gaze.

"What, are you getting a _guest_ _this month,_ baachan?" Naruto asked innocently.

Tsunade blushed hard and threw him a chair in extremely red face. "You insolent brat!!" she yelled at him really loudly. Sasuke sweat dropped when he looked at them. They were always like that though, so he had been used to seeing that. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke coughed slightly to get them back from their little war-world. Tsunade looked up at him and blushed again. "Uh…sorry, Sasuke for making you taking care of this _crap_," Tsunade said while sitting again.

"Whom do you call a crap, kuso-baba!?" Naruto shouted at her in annoyance.

"Of course it's you, who else?" Tsunade smirked at him superiorly.

"WHAT!? Why you---!" Naruto was about to attack her again with insults as Sasuke held him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What do you call us for, Hokage-sama? Do you want us to do mission?" Sasuke quickly change the subject and asked Tsunade properly about that matter.

"Ah, yeah, but it's not a mission," Tsuande said slowly. "I have news for you," Tsunade said in serious look now.

"News…?" Sasuke looked at him in puzzled face.

"Actually, we've found him," Tsunade said slowly, not wanting to surprise them so much. "Uchiha Itachi, we've found him," she continued.

Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes in shocked face. "Really!?" They shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, but…," Tsunade explained.

"Eh…?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--Konoha's Hospital; sealed room—

Itachi looked at the door from his bed. It was guarded with six Anbus. He felt uneasy as they stared at him as if he were a beast. "_Anoo_," Itachi spoke slowly and the Anbus startled, quickly performed defense and offense stance at him. Itachi looked at them weirdly.

_Why do they look so scared and wary of me?_

Itachi thought, not understanding it. He just spoke one word and they acted as if they would face war and death. Itachi sighed long in giving up mode. He wouldn't get a single answer from machines like them.

"Let us enter," suddenly Itachi heard someone speaking behind the door. "We've got permission from Hokage-sama," the voice said again.

After the rustling sound stopped, the door was unsealed, and was opened. Two boys came in Itachi's room; one looked exactly like him and the other…. Itachi widened his eyes when he looked at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Itachi…!" the raven haired boy in front of the blonde looked at him in unreadable expression. Anger, sadness, relief and happiness…they're mixed in his expression.

Itachi looked pass that boy and looked exactly at the blonde. Blue-eyed blonde with whiskers. Suddenly Itachi felt hurt on his head. He felt the pain attacked him when he tried to think about him. Itachi moved slowly and got up from his bed. He walked slowly to the two boys.

At first, Sasuke thought Itachi would reach him, but then when he spread his arms at him, the older Uchiha walked pass him to Naruto. Sasuke turned his face at his back and saw the fragment when Itachi hugged his lover.

"At last…I found you, Naruto-kun…," Itachi said while smiling in relief in Naruto's embrace.

"I-…Itachi-san…," Naruto blushed slightly when he heard and saw Itachi's face. Oh, my, Itachi was so hot! Naruto couldn't deny that. However then, he felt the killing intent somewhere in that room. Naruto looked up in front of him, and he found Sasuke covered with dark killing aura. "Sa-sasuke,,,?" Naruto called the raven in paled face.

"I…ta…chi…!" Sasuke's eyes became so red in anger.

"Cho-…, wait, Sasuke…," Naruto shuddered when he looked at Sasuke's eyes. However, before he could say anything, Sasuke had stolen Itachi from his hands and slammed him at the wall in full force.

"You…SHITTY BROTHER!!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi who groaned in pain as his back was connected with the hard-cold wall. "How could you…how could you…!"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto was about to hold him when suddenly the raven shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU REACH NARUTO FIRST BEFORE ME!? YOU-BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!! STUPID BROTHER! WHY DO YOU TAKE SO LONG TIME TO COME HOME!? I THOUGHT YOU'RE DEAD SOMEWHERE!!" Sasuke burst out all of those in one breath, until he panted hard. Naruto fell down to the floor in sweat drop when he saw that. "Damn you, Itachi! You make me worry! I thought you'd never come home…!" Sasuke clutched Itachi's hospital outfit while putting his forehead on his chest. Then, tears dripped from his beautiful onyx eyes. "I miss you…_niisan_," he said while crying on Itachi's chest.

Naruto looked at him in small smile. "_Yokatta na_ (thank god), Sasuke," Naruto said lowly. "He really did come home after all," he continued in happy face.

Itachi looked at the raven in front of him in complete clueless. He didn't know why suddenly the boy attacked him in full force and anger, and then he suddenly said something that he didn't even understand. Now he was crying on his chest. "_Anoo_," he said slowly. Sasuke looked up at him while tears were still dripping from his eyes to his cheeks. He looked so beautiful when he was like that.

Itachi blushed slightly. "Ah, err…; who are you?" he asked in confused face.

Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes in shocked look when they heard that. Then Sasuke bowed his head to look at the floor, dark killing aura once again covered him. "You…remember Naruto…and forget me…," Sasuke said slowly in low tone.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" Naruto once again paled when he saw that.

Sasuke lifted his gaze at Itachi and, "WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE MOST, YOU-SHITTY BROTHER!? NARUTO OR ME!?" he shouted again at him in hysterical mode. Naruto fell down once again when he heard that.

_Brother complex!?_

Naruto thought disbelievingly.

"Itachi, you're really a bastard! How could you forget about me, your cute little brother! YURUSANAAAAI!!" he shouted like a wife who found her husband cheating on him. Naruto couldn't help hanging his jaw open as he found new side of Sasuke.

The Anbus were looking at them as if they were actors in soap opera. The y couldn't help sweat dropping at that scene.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha, finally it's done. Well, I can't make a tear-full meeting between Sasuke and Itachi. Honestly I want to make it comedy so badly that this ends up this way. What do you think? Sorry if you want to see the tear-full moment. I can't make it, honestly. Of course I need your reviews to know if you like it or not. Oh, about Luna's and Akatsuki's relationship…well, I will not tell you here. Just keep reading if you want to know where the story flows…. Well, I think that's all for now. Let's meet again in next chapter! Thank you and love you guys!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	5. Unexpected Ambush

**A/N:**Yaaah, minna! _O-genki desuka_? Wish for your health always XD! Sorry for making you wait for so long-long period only to update. Heheh, I got stuck in the plot of this story…and the others. It has been 6 months or more right? Well, then, for the readers that have been itching to read, just ignore my babbling and READ!! Yeah, chapter 4… ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be, but Lun-hime is mine if she appears in this story, ok?**

**Warning:**_foul language…I think there isn't any in this chapter, shounen ai…, well, a bit, action scene, but no violence in it, hum…I think some mysteries will do. Ah, well…just read. No offence guuuys!_

* * *

**The Dream of Kaleidoscope**

**Another Sequel of the Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 4: _Unexpected Ambush_**

—Konoha; Tsunade's Office—

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraya were silent in unreadable expression inside the room. No one talked, but the weather seemed heavier than usual.

"Then…what is about this incident actually?" Tsunade spoke suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Naruto lifted his head at Jiraya who was still silent, leaning his back on the wall. Tsunade also threw a gaze that ordered Jiraya to speak up. Shizune gulped in worried look.

"It seems, Itachi was running away from Akatsuki," Jiraya began slowly. "From the information I got, two people ran away from that organization. Actually I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my very own eyes, but…Itachi being here is the proof that the rumor is true," he continued slowly.

"He didn't remember anything from before," Tsunade spoke up, gaining attention from Shizune, Naruto, and Jiraya his self. "Something really strong prevents him remembering anything from the past, well, except his will to find Naruto, I guess," Tsunade gazed at me in searching look.

_I didn't tell her in detail about what happened in Akatsuki when I was there. It seemed she would pry me again after this—_Naruto thought while sighing weakly inwardly.

"What exactly happened in Akatsuki then, Jiraya-sama?" This time Shizune asked Jiraya politely even if her face showed that she was really worried.

"I didn't know about that in detail," Jiraya said in a huff. "Still, it's a surprise to have him come back to Konoha after what he had done here to his family. He didn't remember anything, might be…he didn't want to remember it?" Jiraya speculated it with serious look.

"I don't think so," Naruto cut suddenly, making the white haired sannin, Tsunade, and Shizune look at him in wonder. "Itachi-san is not that weak. Theremust have something else happened to him. Moreover, _Ero-sennin_, you said there were two Akatsukis leaving, so who is the other?" he continued, asking.

"It's that bomber guy…what is his name again?" Jiraya tried to remember.

"Deidara-san?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, Deidara," Jiraya punched his own palm as he remembered it.

_Deidara-san also ran away…what happened actually?_—Naruto couldn't help thinking weirdly at that.

"By the way, Naruto…where's Sasuke?" Tsunade had just been aware that Sasuke was not with Naruto. It was rare to see them not together since they had no mission. They usually stuck together when there was no mission for one of them.

"Ah, he's…well, let say that he's _nursing_ Itachi-san," Naruto grinned heartedly at the mention of his boyfriend and his brother.

"Nursing?" Jiraya, Shizune, and Tsunade asked Naruto in dumbfounded look.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Onii-san—, let's have lunch today. Here, aaang," Sasuke smiled at Itachi who was in bed while trying to feed him.

Itachi only sweat drop as he looked at Sasuke weirdly. "Umm…where is Naruto?" Itachi asked suddenly while stopping the spoon touching his mouth with his hand.

"Ah, so…you will not eat unless from Naruto's hand?" Sasuke asked again, still smiling, but his aura was extremely creepy. Itachi went pale when he saw that.

"N-no, of course not…I will eat it properly," Itachi said in sweat drop again as he gave up and ate his meal from Sasuke's hand.

It seemed something had ever happened between him and this raven haired boy. Yeah, of course Itachi and Sasuke were alike. Their features and attitudes somehow…. Still, Itachi couldn't remember anything about him. He only remembered something about Naruto, and he was not sure why. However, this raven haired boy seemed knowing him much more than he thought.

"Umm," Itachi began suddenly, earning Sasuke's attention as he spooned another meal for Itachi. "It may make you angry again, but…actually…who are you?" Itachi asked slowly with full of hesitation in his voice.

Sasuke suddenly stopped his movement, and then he dropped the spoon back to the bowl to put them down on the table. Itachi looked at Sasuke in worried expression as Sasuke stood up and turned his back at Itachi. "Eh, err…," Itachi wanted to take his question back because of the sudden awkward situation, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance as he began to leave. "Ah!" but Itachi never called him as Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Did I piss him off?_—Itachi thought in depressed look.

However, suddenly a poof of smoke appeared again in the room, shocking the long haired boy as Sasuke was back with different clothes. It was pitch black t-shirt with blue jeans. "Do you want to go out for awhile, Onii-chan?" Sasuke asked in confident look.

"Eh…?" Itachi was quite confused at the sudden proposal, but he then somehow felt reassured as he saw the grin Sasuke threw at him. Itachi smiled small and answered, "Yeah," in soft tone.

Then Sasuke and Itachi went out to the town. Of course Itachi was still considerably S-rank missing-Nin even if he was in that state. However, leaving Sasuke's casual clothes, he was seated to guard Itachi as well as the anbu squad under him, though…they were being invisible in the corner because Sasuke told them to. He didn't want to make Itachi uneasy as if he were being watched carefully.

"Then…where do you want to start, Onii-san?" Sasuke asked suddenly, surprising Itachi.

"Eh? Starting what?" Itachi asked in confused look.

"You want to know who I am, right?" Sasuke asked back. "You should remember me well, because we used to be so…close when I was still a kid," Sasuke said slowly in closed eyes.

_Well…that's before you went berserk and killed everyone though…after that I hated you so much until the point that I wanted to kill you—_Sasuke continued silently while sweat dropping. _But now that feeling has gone completely. It's because of Naruto and…your confession that time…under the heavy rain…._

"_Sasuke…, ore wa…omae no koto ga…ai shite…imasu…!"_ (A/N: if you don't know what it means, please check The Night after Heavy Rain, chapter 16 when ItaSasu are battling XP)

_Under the pouring rain…you told me that you loved me. I was completely shocked at that time…. Uchiha wanted to attack Konoha, eh…? I didn't even know about that reason even if I had read the forbidden scroll under Uchiha Shrine after you left me a clue. I didn't get what it meant because I was drowned up in hatred towards you. I…should apologize to you properly after all…._

"Uh…so it's true that you know me as well," Itachi suddenly said with face looking troubled. He felt really bad for forgetting the one he should have known for so long.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "It seems…you changed quite lot, don't you think?" Sasuke asked in weird face.

"Eh…, didn't I look like this before?" Itachi asked in surprise as well.

"Yeah,_zen-zen mitenai_ (you don't at all)," sasuke replied strictly. Itachi looked shocked at that.

"Hey, then what kind of person I was before?" Itachi asked, really interested with it.

"Well…," Sasuke looked trobled now. He couldn't just say that Itachi always looke like going to kill someone or he indeed had killed numerous people n the past. He was fragile now, especially since he couldn't even remember about anything beside his name and Naruto. It would not be wise if he told him bluntly. Anyway, this time he should give his memory back by showing him some places that he knew in the past.

"How is it?" Itachi pried Sasuke in worried eyes.

"Well, you used to be cooler than right now," Sasuke said as he turned his back at Itachi again while whistling.

"What was that…?" Itachi scowled, feeling that he was tricked by the younger raven. Then when he walked again to follow Sasuke, he noticed that everyone in the town stared at him weirdly. They quickly turned their faces away from his when Itachi tried to look at them, and then he felt that they were whispering behind his back.

_What's wrong…with this town…?_—Itachi couldn't help asking that to his own curiosity.

"Onii-san," suddenly Sasuke called him from afar, and Itachi realized that he was left behind. "Come on, quick!"

"Ah, yeah, coming!" Itachi said and increased his speed to catch up with Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke, Itachi-san, _tadaima_," Naruto greeted while opening the door, but there's no one inside. "Are?" Naruto felt strange that no one answer him, so he just walked in and went to Itachi's room.

Yeah, indeed, Naruto and Sasuke had been living together, and now Itachi was put under their surveillance by Tsunade's order, to make sure that Itachi was safe and to survey him if he might do something bad again. They still didn't know if Itachi really lost his memory or it was just acting, or he might be under Sasori's jutsu. Who knew? Everything could happen anyway.

When Naruto stepped on Itachi's room, he noticed a paper laying defenselessly on a table behind the bed. Naruto walked nearing it and picked it up. When Naruto read the letters on it, he sweat drop. "_Ano baka…_," he sighed as he put the note back to its place. "Jeez, he wants to make me work twice harder than usual, doesn't he?" Naruto muttered slowly in annoyed face as he teleported from the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's search your memory, Nii-san. You used to live here, so at least…you should remember our house," Sasuke said slowly as they walked towards Uchiha district.

"Umm…yeah, guess so…," Itachi said in small smile again. "Umm…you said we'd ever live together…. Well, is that… by chance because we're…," Itachi pointed at himself and Sasuke, and somehow he felt really embarrassed for no reason.

"It's because we're brothers, onii-san," Sasuke said while smiling softly.

"I knew it…," Itachi said while covering his mouth. "So…that is why you call me _onii-san_ in such manner," Itachi understood that well. "Well, what's about other family?" Itachi asked suddenly, shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke could only widen his eyes as a slight pang struck his heart. Sasuke's lips were trembling when he tried to say anything, anything but the reason of the death of his family. He wanted to lie, but if he did that, it was as if he were lying to himself and betraying his family. He couldn't do that. "Ah…that is…."

"Sasuke!" suddenly Naruto's voice was heard and a blond boy suddenly came out in a poof of smoke behind the raven haired teen.

Sasuke and Itachi snapped together and looked at Naruto inside his Jounin outfit in surprise. "Naruto!?"

"Jeez, you…, don't just walk freely outside like that! Itachi-san is still strictly under our surveillance! What will happen if you don't involve me in it when something bad happen?" Naruto scolded Sasuke while crossing his hands in on his chest. "Itach-san as well, don't you just go and agree with him al together like that! What if this Sasuke was a fake one and tried to hurt you?" Naruto threw his glare at Itachi and t scared him somehow as he hid behind Sasuke.

"Wait a sec; how rude of you! What do you mean I am a fake?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, replying in rude manner.

"Who knows what will happen? With Itachi-san's back ground, it's no wonder if he is attacked even if inside this village!" Naruto shouted back. As Sasuke and Naruto began to bicker each other, suddenly some mysterious people appeared in a poof of smoke all together, surrounding them.

Sasuke and Naruto hurriedly pulled Itachi between them and readied themselves with kunai in each hand, posing their fighting stance in alert as Naruto said again, "See? I told you this would happen!" in a huff.

"This is not the time to prove who is right or wrong!" Sasuke yelled in sweat drop at Naruto's character who never wanted to lose.

"You've just said it!" Naruto suddenly jumped front and attacked the first attacker who came to him, and then, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" he used his special jutsu Kage Bunshin to multiple himself, surrounding Itachi in complete defense as he and Sasuke began to attack their opponent busily.

_Naruto…, Sasuke…!_—Itachi could only see them when they were fighting with concerned look.

One of Naruto's Kage Bunshin noticed his worry and smiled. "It's ok, Itachi-san. We will protect you," Kage Bunshin 1 said that while grinning confidently.

"Yeah, I and Sasuke are the best in this village after all. You don't need to be worried!" other Kage Bunshins began to encourage him also in cheery look. Itachi couldn't help but smile at them.

"You're right," Itachi said as he began to feel a bit relieved as he watched the fight in full interest.

"Ck, this people…they come out and gather like cockroaches! _Mendokuse_!" as Sasuke shouted in annoyance, he threw away his kunai in his hand to one of the opponents, and then he used the seal of _uma_ and_tora_ as soon as he did that. "_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!!" a burst of flame came out from Sasuke's mouth and eliminated all his opponents in a second, burning them mercilessly to the bottom of hell.

_That fire…!?_—when Itachi saw the fire, a flash of memory came to his head, and suddenly his head felt hammered as a sudden pain struck it.

"OUCH!!" Itachi clutched his head painfully as he tried to reduce the painful headache. "Ouch…ow…!"

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" a Kage Bunshin looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah…just a slight pain on my head…," Itachi answered slowly while forcing a smile, but of course it didn't fool Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Even if he was a Kage Bunshin, he shared the same feeling as Naruto, he was not a mere Kage Bunshin.

"You'd better tell me after this, Itachi-san," Naruto said in reassuring smile at Itachi. Itachi only looked at him in small smile as well.

"Fiuuuh, what a jutsu!" Naruto whistled as he saw Sasuke's jutsu. "Well then, shall we finish you all?" Naruto smirked cruelly at the Ninjas in complete black outfits as he could feel them shuddering seeing Naruto's red eyes.

"What a show off," Sasuke muttered slowly in sweat dropping as he saw Naruto used his Rasengan with lots of Kage Bunshins around him using the same jutsu.

_No wonder he needed Kyuubi's chakra. He used lots of Rasengan in a row. He's reckless like always_—Sasuke thought in weak sigh after that.

Naruto purposely left one person alive to be interrogated by Ibiki later on. After finishing his enemy, he came back to usual cheery state. "Na, Sasuke; how many people did you defeat?" Naruto asked in confident grin.

"Twenty one, I guess," Sasuke tried to count them inside his head.

"Yatta! I win!" Naruto jumped in joy as he threw his fists on air. "I defeated twenty three!" he announced arrogantly.

"_Hai-hai_; how old are you?" Sasuke asked while rolling his eyes seeing Naruto's childish behavior.

"Heheh, a win is a win. We're still competing, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto replied in happy face at that. Then they came back to Itachi's place. "Yeah, my Kage Bunshin, good job as always! Thanks for your hard work!" Naruto undo his jutsu after that, and he noticed what happened with Itachi earlier. "Itachi-san, are you alright?" Naruto asked him again in concerned look.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, feeling interested suddenly as he looked at Itachi's really pale face.

"Umm…it's just…my head suddenly felt hurt. I seem remember something, but…," Itachi fell silent after that.

"Shall we go home for now?" Naruto asked Sasuke in worried look.

"Yeah, some people attacked us also. Which village are they from?" Sasuke checked the headband of the one that was left alive by Naruto. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock when he looked at it. "It's Otto," he whispered in pained look on his eyes.

"Eh?!" Naruto was shocked at the mention of Otto Nin. "Wait a sec…. Who is the target of this attacking actually? Itachi-san or…," Naruto looked at Sasuke in really worried face now.

Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto as he touched his neck, the one that was bitten by Orochimaru before. "It's impossible. He's supposed to be dead by now…," Sasuke spoke so lowly in pained expression.

Itachi couldn't catch their conversation, something that involved Otto-Nin and target attacking. He was targeted, but…why was he being targeted? Did he do something bad before? Itachi just couldn't understand it. He wanted to ask, but it seemed not the right time to ask. Sasuke and Naruto looked so worried and pale for some reasons, and Itachi didn't know why the felt so worried.

"I suppose, we shall contact Tsunade-baba about this Sasuke. We don't know what will happen next time," Naruto said seriously to the raven, and Sasuke could do nothing but nod, agreeing him….

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**Hey, minna! Sorry for making you wait for too long to read this chapter. You're right. I am stuck in the other stories; that's why I could only update like this. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Otto-nin attacked them again! Is Orochimaru still alive? Or…smirks. Maa, I have an idea and plot here already. I have fixed the plot, so you don't need to be worried that I will postpone this story again. Don't worry!! Now, please feel free to review!! Critiques, compliments, or just plain reviews are welcome nicely in my story, though…please don't make fuss of my way of telling story or the way I write the story. 

I have got lot of shits because some people offend my style of writing, and I really don't like it. If you do, I may delete this story from my account because I am so offended that people disturb my peace of writing. It's the writer's authority to write and you don't have any right to complain about my style of writing. I will be really glad if you tell me about grammar errors or anything which improves my ability in writing, but I won't let you offend me in my style of writing. I have got enough of that, if you don't like it, just don't read it, so both of us will not get hurt. Ah, and this will do for my other story as well. If I get a single, repeat,_**a-**_**single** review like that again in this story or the others,

**I WILL DELETE THE STORY WITHOUT WARNING AND WILL NOT WRITE THEM AGAIN FOR THE SECOND TIME.**

Alright, I think that will be all for this chapter. Hope you like it as much as I do. We'll meet again in next chapter! Thanks, and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	6. A Piece of Memory

**A/N:**Aaaand, here are we! Meeting again in new chapter of this story is not so long, right? I am glad that there are still some people read this story because I have postponed it for so long…heheh, I am so sorry for that. Now, seems like you have lost your patience in reading this chapter, please ignore me and ENJOY reading! XD

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, **Luna only owns the story line of course…and Luna-hime if she appears again here…heheh

**Warning:**_foul language—check, yaoi…err, shounen ai, I mean (SasuNaru, ItaSasu, and ItaNaru)—check, what more…violence…, nah, action scene—check, oOC-ness might bother you, guys—check, there all I guess…._

_**Saa, now, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**The Dream of Kaleidoscope**

**Another Sequel of the Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 5: **_**A Piece of Memory**_

—Tsunade's office—

"Oto-Nin, did you say?" Tsunade was quite shocked at the news Naruto and Sasuke brought to her.

"Yeah, we're attacked by them when we're walking in the town with Itachi-san," Naruto reported more detail.

"You…bringing the prisoner out of walking in the town is just like saying to the avenger to attack, you know…," Tsunade threw a weird underestimating gaze at Naruto.

"Hey, it's Sasuke who decided to take him out on his own!" Naruto protested hard in red face, a bit ashamed as well. Sasuke just rolled his eyes while sighing.

"Is there any damage?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"Not really, no victim confirmed aside from the opponents. Forty four are dead and one is still alive. He was in Ibiki's guard right now. The town is safe, well…except some place that were burnt by Gokakyuu and destroyed by Rasengan," Sasuke added the report in such calm face.

"What about Itachi?" Tsunade asked again.

"He's safe, and now is under surveillance of anbus and Ibiki as well," Naruto answered.

"I see…," Tsunade clapped her hands in front of her face in serious look. "And…did you know who the target is?" she continued asking.

"We haven't yet known about it before Ibiki's finished with the interrogation," Sasuke said.

Tsunade was silent at the boy's answer before she suddenly asked, "How about your cursed seal, Sasuke?" in tensed gaze at Sasuke's pitch black eyes. Naruto and Shizune also looked at Sasuke in worried look.

"Nothing changes," Sasuke answered honestly.

"I see…," Tsunade sighed again and then leaned to her chair while closing her eyes. "I am worried that it might be Orochimaru's doing again," she spoke lowly.

"That's impossible," Sasuke objected immediately. "I am sure I had killed him back then," he continued.

"His body is never found," Tsunade claimed.

"That's because Kabuto took his body," Sasuke said again.

"Are you sure about that? You didn't see him doing it if I recalled Kakashi's report at that time," Tsunade said again more seriously than before.

Sasuke scowled at her. "You…, do you want me to admit that Orochimaru is still alive?" Sasuke said, really annoyed and irritated full of curiosity.

"Of course not, Sasuke, I am only trying to give the worst possibility of our case now. Who knows if Orochimaru is really still alive and tries to abduct you again?" Tsunade said in carefree look as she laughed comically.

_It's obvious that she lied just now...—_Naruto and Shizune thought in sweat drop at that.

And that irritated Sasuke a lot more. "I believe I am a Jounin right now, Hokage-sama. I can protect myself, and I will not do the same as back then. I have my pride as Uchiha and I want to protect the one I love. I have gotten everything in my life inside this village. I won't betray this village again," Sasuke said really determined at his words.

"Sasuke…, Tsunade-baba didn't mean it that way," Naruto spoke suddenly, knowing that his boyfriend had spoken too much about Tsunade's attitude.

"No, I am afraid that I mean it that way," Tsunade said honestly as she narrowed her gaze at Sasuke after that.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled at the blond Hokage in surprised look. He couldn't believe that Tsunade still didn't trust Sasuke much. Well, couldn't be helped. It's because Sasuke had ever betrayed the village once, but she didn't have to say it so bluntly like that. Naruto believed that the one who suffered most because Sasuke's betrayal was Sasuke his self.

"I understand," Sasuke sighed in weak look after that. "You don't have complains if I am with anbu, right? I will not object the surveillance in my house," he gave up and scratched his hair awkwardly.

Tsunade smiled small at Sasuke's wise decision, even if Sasuke didn't want to look at her in her eyes because he was annoyed with her. "It's decided then. I'll have Kakashi and Yamato guard your house and have six anbus guard Itachi. We still hadn't known who the target is, and we won't know if they want to attack again. It's better if we're prepared if they really repeat the attack," Tsunade decided. "Shizune, call Kakashi and Yamato now," she added as she ordered her assistant.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she hurriedly went out of the room.

"And for you two," Tsunade gave her attention back to Naruto and Sasuke. "You can pick Itachi from Ibiki's office, and especially for Sasuke, you can also ask about the interrogation, but don't act on your own, get it?" Tsunade warned them seriously.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sasuke answered indifferently. Naruto only nodded and gazed at Sasuke worriedly because he looked down from some reasons.

"Ok, you're dismissed," Tsunade said as Sasuke and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Sasuke and Naruto's apartment—

"Hey, Sasuke," suddenly Naruto called the raven haired boy who was silent still and didn't even speak once after they got out from Tsunade's office. He didn't even ask anything to Ibiki about the interrogation when they pick Itachi up.

"Hn?" Sasuke only lifted his eyebrow at the worried Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked really concerned.

Itachi who was behind the blond boy also noticed Sasuke's condition. Even if he was not ninja, and hadn't known about the raven haired boy that much, he still could feel that the said boy was a bit off than usual. He also looked at Sasuke, slightly concerned.

"I am fine…," Sasuke said in reassuring smile. "It's just…well; I am annoyed with that old hag! If we're being watched all the time, when I want to do thiiiis, and thaaaat, and anything to my Naruto, I can't keep it secret anymore!" Sasuke said, looking troubled while clenching his fist in front of his face as if it were the most difficult thing in the world. Naruto and Itachi fell down to the floor immediately in face fault and in sweat drop.

"What the hell are you thinking at a time like this!?" Naruto quickly recovered and yelled at Sasuke in embarrassment as he blushed severely to the implication of Sasuke's words.

_I…I believe that I have wasted my worry towards this kid...,_—thought Itachi while still trying to recover from his shock in trembling body. He also tried to stand up while covering his flaming face. He couldn't believe that Sasuke could say something so shamelessly like that. He was a bit shocked. You couldn't judge a book by its cover after all.

"Jeez, you…think about the place and time before you say such thing,_baka_," Naruto said in a huff, annoyed, as well as embarrassed.

"Don't speak like that, Naruto. It's not like you don't think that as well," Sasuke said as he stole a kiss from Naruto's cheek, grinning at him naughtily, shocking him.

"Na—!! Why—, you!" the blond boy yelled at the raven haired boy while touching his cheek in really red face as Itachi only sweat dropped again seeing the lovey-dovey couple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Sasuke and Naruto's room—

Sasuke took a pill before he went to bed. Naruto wondered when he saw that. "What was that for?" Naruto asked in wonder, trying to look at the label of the medicine drunk by Sasuke.

"It's only sleeping pill," Sasuke said while showing a bottle of sleeping pill in his hand to Naruto.

"Since when have you been drinking sleeping pill before you go to sleep?" Naruto asked curiously. It was rare to see Sasuke taking medicine like that. The raven haired boy hated medicine after all.

"No, I might have been worried too much about today's accident. I am afraid that I will see disturbing dream tonight," Sasuke said in small smile, but somehow Naruto could see the fear in his eyes and he didn't like it. Naruto walked nearing Sasuke and hugged him from behind. "Naruto…?" Sasuke was a bit surprised of Naruto's sudden motion.

"It's alright to be afraid, Sasuke," Naruto whispered slowly while feeling the warmth of the raven's body heat. "Because I will be there beside you when you need someone, I'll protect you from the danger. You can depend on me," the blond boy continued really in soft voice.

Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto's feeling. If it had been usual Sasuke, he would have smacked his lover's head and told him that it was reversed and he would have yelled at him that he was the one who would protect Naruto, but right now…Sasuke felt vulnerable. Suddenly his brother came home, and suddenly there was an attack from Oto-Nin without the clear target, him, or his brother. Sasuke appreciated Naruto's concern as much as his love.

"It's really troublesome if you suddenly said those cute things," Sasuke answered suddenly as he had turned around and hugged Naruto's body back in sweet embrace.

"What do you mean cute things?" Naruto asked a bit offended.

"You will raise my desire to hold you, you know…," Sasuke whispered softly to Naruto's ear before he nibbled at it lightly, earning a small surprise moan from the smaller boy.

"Wah, wait—, Sasu—," but Naruto couldn't continue his words as Sasuke silenced him with soft kiss on his lips. Naruto could only close his eyes slowly as he gave up and kissed Sasuke back.

Meanwhile, on the tree top beside Naruto's apartment, there were two people standing on the branch. One of them was watching the two couple in sparkling eyes, and said, "Wohoo, I've got nice view from here," Kakashi snickered in delight as he looked at his two ex-pupils.

And the other one was…, "I don't hear anything, don't see anything…," covering his ears and eyes, refusing to hear the babble of his partner and refusing to see the love scene of two loving birds. Yamato only sighed in defeat because he was forced to guard people with whom he didn't want to involve. They're too honest to their own good anyway….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—At the same night, in Itachi's room—

Itachi was having a nightmare.

"_Why are you doing this…nii-san!?"_ little Sasuke asked his brother desperately as he was whimpering in pain of his injured shoulder. Before him was Itachi, with his long flowing pony tail black hair, wearing anbu's outfit and the red fire was flaming behind him. In front of him were the deceased bodies of their parents. Itachi, while standing and holding a katana (samurai), looked at his little brother and his parents indifferently, so coldly, nothing reflected on his eyes.

"_To test my container…," _Itachi answered in deathly freezing voice, no feeling inside it.

_Stop…! What is this…!?_

On the other spot of that old Uchiha house, another Itachi was standing in trembling body. He didn't know why but he couldn't move. He saw his own self with the little Sasuke. He was widening his eyes as Sasuke shouted at him. He couldn't believe that he was standing on that spot, drawing sword to the defenseless kid, and he might not think too much of the situation. He himself had killed people who seemed like his own parents.

_Stop…. Please stop…! _

"_You, foolish little brother, hate me, detest me, and then struggle…, struggle to live desperately, try to catch me up, and one day...with your hatred, with your own hands…kill—!"_

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" suddenly Itachi opened his eyes as he heard his own scream. He was awaked in trembling body. He was scared. He was so scared until he couldn't help but hug himself up. His body was sweating a lot and was in severe cold. He felt freezing of the unbearable fear.

"Itachi-san!" suddenly Naruto barged in Itachi's room, still only with pajama's bottom in worried look, Sasuke followed after that in concerned look as well, even he only wore the bed sheet.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he sat up on Itachi's bed and looked at him at his eyes.

Itachi was afraid at first when he looked at those pitch black eyes. He seemed looking at his own cold murdering face as he looked at the darkness. However, he was reassured quickly when he didn't see the hatred inside Sasuke's eyes. He only saw the concerning and dazzling eyes of the boy in front of him. Itachi who was panting heavily at first with sweat flowing restlessly on his body, now felt a bit calm as he was with Sasuke and Naruto who also sat beside Sasuke in worried face.

"Ni-nightmare…I guess…," Itachi said slowly in forced smile, still a bit panting.

"Itachi-san," Naruto slapped his two hands at Itachi's cheeks and looked at Itachi's confused face in slightly angry face. "You don't have to smile when you're not ok. It's painful, right?" Naruto said really seriously.

Sasuke smiled small at that. "Yeah, Nii-san, we're here you know. You're not alone anymore, so you can depend on us a bit," Sasuke said as he also put his hands on Itachi's cheek on Naruto's back hands in sincere look.

"Naruto-kun…, Sasuke…," Itachi couldn't help but sigh in relaxed look as Sasuke and Naruto together tried to encourage him somehow. Itachi closed his eyes and smiled softly right now. "I believe…I am not forced to smile right now, because you're here with me," he said in honest expression as well. He was delighted.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and then they grinned together.

"Then, tonight I'll accompany Itachi-san to sleep in his room!" Naruto raised his hand up in cheery grin.

"Ah, you-cheater! I want to sleep with Nii-san too!" Sasuke protested, not wanting to give up Naruto to his brother or vice-versa.

"Well, then, lets share the bed for three people!" Naruto said as he jumped in Itachi while hugging him in happy look.

"Wah!" Itachi was surprised and automatically caught Naruto in his embrace.

Sasuke was shocked at that and didn't want to lose. "Then I'll take the other spot!" Sasuke said challenging as he also jumped in Itachi.

"Wah, wait—, wait a minute! It's impossible! The bed can't contain us three together!!" Itachi tried to protested, but it was too late as he was hugged by Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Itachi could only give up as Sasuke was sleeping peacefully while hugging his waist and Naruto was sleeping soundly while hugging his neck. "I—, I am stuck…," he said a bit suffered of the very little space between the two ninjas.

However then, Itachi smiled really pleasantly as he could feel the warmth, the body heat of their skin, and the love of this two people beside him. Even if he was still disturbed by his nightmare before, he could easily fell asleep again as he was with them. Naruto and Sasuke…, even if Itachi still couldn't find his true self and identity; he could feel that those boys were precious to him.

Itachi wanted to stay together with them. It was his dream, right…?

_Eh…, do I have ever had dreamt this before…?_—Itachi wondered where the statement came from. Still, he felt that it was right after all. It was the first time he felt so comfortable like this.

However, something was not right. Itachi didn't know what it was, but something was missing. He should have had something more, something that was as precious as these two boys…; something…that involve a certain blond haired man as well. Even if Itachi couldn't remember him well, slightly, he could hear him calling his name repeatedly inside his sub consciousness….

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**Hyaaah, at least chapter 5!! I know it's short, I know…, but please bear with it for this time because I still have so much to do. Well, what do you think of this chapter? True…nothing important here, but Itachi had begun to remember something even if it was in his nightmare. Next I will try to make him remembering a bit about Deidara. Ok, I need your reviews. Don't forget to leave something, ok? I think it's all for now. Let's meet again in next chapter. Thank you, and love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


End file.
